Quinn Hearts ?
by withflyingcolors
Summary: Wish that you could only see. I've got an "I Heart ?" written on the back of my hand." Quinn Pensky's view on the episodes Quinn Misses the Mark, and the rest up the episodes until the end of the series. On hiatus.
1. Quinn Misses The Mark

**'Wish I had concentrated. They said love was complicated. But it's something I just fell into. And it was overrated, but just look what I created. I came out alive but I'm black and blue.'**

Love sucks. It really does, and if you have ever been in love before, you most likely already know that. The guy you think is great, though he has his flaws; a bit boring and emotionless, is eventually going to break you heart. I dated Mark for two years. Two whole years, and he reacts by getting together with Brooke. At the time, I hated her. He broke up with me, and she knew it, yet she still had the nerve to go on a date with him. Brooke, the tank top clad trollop had the nerve to go on a date with my Mark. Perhaps I overreacted a bit, but I'm not so sure anymore. Sure, I may have reacted a bit unlike myself, but anyone who had any feelings at all would have had some kind of out of character reaction. And maybe, I didn't zap him, but I really wanted to. That would have made me so happy. However, Zoey and Lola confiscated both my zap watch and anklet from me, leaving me with only my angry words to attack Mark with.

Okay, so I was still alive after the pain he put me through, but I obviously I was hurting. It was like I had bruises all over my body, but no one could see them. What I felt was invisible bruises, that hurt so painfully bad, but I was the only one who knew exactly how bad they were; only I knew the pain those theoretical bruises could cause and suffer me with. Those bruises broke my heart; Mark caused the invisible bruises and broke my heart, and for that, I would never be able to forgive him.

**'Before you ask me if I'm alright, think about what I had to do. Wake up and smell the break-up, fix my heart, put on my makeup. Another mess I didn't plan. And I'll bet you thought you beat me, wish you could only see, I've got an "I Heart ?" written on the back of my hand.'**

He wasn't going to apologize, so I'm not sure what forced me to change myself. I had thought he liked Brooke because she was hot, and so that was what I planned to do. I straightened my hair, shed a few layers of clothing, and caked on so much makeup so that it looked like my eyes had been attacked by a black permanent marker. Since I thought it would help me get Mark back, I didn't care how ridiculous I thought I looked. If that's what he wanted, that's what he would get. Zoey told me that looking like that wasn't a good way to get attention. I didn't listen to her though, because it seemed to be working pretty well. I had already had a few boys come up and flirt with me. Get that? They were flirting with me, Quinn Pensky. Sure, I had never talked to them before in my life, but I had a feeling that if it worked on them, it would definitely work on Mark.

I flirted with Mark, and I was shocked and devastated to find that he was not impressed. Not at all. Firewire was, but he kind of creeped us all out, so he had zero chance. As I said, a few other guys were impressed, but I didn't even care about the likes of them.

**'I'd be fine if you just walked by, but you had to talk about why you were wrong and I was right.'**

Okay, so maybe he didn't say he was wrong, or say I was right. He said absolutely nothing of the sort. But he did stop and explain to me why he liked Brooke, and that was the last straw. He told me that did not like Brooke because of her hotness. Yeah, right. He said they had a connection- and her hotness was just gravy, which I could not believe he said. That sentence right there is what blew it. Like I am supposed to believe that. He absolutely hates gravy. I put gravy on his potato one time, and that was the one argument we had. It wasn't even much of an argument. But that one time I did that, he didn't talk to me for two days. It was completely ridiculous. So the concept of Mark saying that Brooke's hotness was his gravy is ridiculously hypocritical.

So I guessed that was it. There would be no more Quinn and Mark. I did everything I could to fix it, but it was useless. It was over, and he had officially, and truly, broken my heart this time.

**'But I can't believe you made me sit at home, cry like a baby. Wait right by the phone every night.'**

I was at my worst; my lowest point, and so I did the only thing I could think of that would possibly help. It might not have helped much, but it was the only solution I could think of. I cried. I sat on a bench outside, and I drowned the entire world out. I didn't even have the concentration to change out of the Brooke competition outfit. So I sat there; in shorts and a flimsy tank top, still looking like someone out to impress someone. Now however, that was completely out of the question. I wasn't looking to impress, or even talk to anyone. I wanted to be alone and drown in my solemn thoughts. I wasn't sure how long I sat there. It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours. I didn't keep track, because I honestly did not care, and at that moment, time was worthless and irrelevant. So for the second time in my life, I was depressed. I thought I was depressed when I missed my alpaca, Otis. This was worse. That was a matter of longing and friendship. That was a problem that could be solved by just visiting him; being able to pet and see him again. This was so much different. This time, it was a matter of the heart. I would see Mark again, no doubt, which was the worst part of it. Seeing Mark would only break my heart further, because I knew he would be something I would never have, and I would never be able to leave that behind me. It was unforgettable. I was almost dry out of tears by now, but if someone were to come up to me now, it would be obvious to even the most oblivious person that I had been crying, and the water droplets I have been wiping from my eyes were tears. And of course, with my great luck, that is exactly what happens.

Logan comes speeding by on his Jet-X, and he stops to speak to me. I do not want to talk to him. I do not want to talk to anyone, especially not an obnoxious jerk like him.

"What's your problem?" he asks, quite rudely, like I expected.

"Nothing, Logan. Just keep riding." I said, hoping he will leave me alone like I want. But he doesn't. He parks the vehicle and takes off his helmet and backpack, coming to talk to me.

"You been crying?" he asked. So he noticed something was wrong. He was an idiot, but against what people think, he isn't completely stupid. He notices things. Logan came and sat on the same bench as me. This is different for Logan. He's usually not one to help people, but I suppose some people can change. Little by little. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, annoyed, but you could hear the hurt in my voice.

"Come on, talk to me." We sit in silence for a few long moments, but I gather myself enough to turn and face him so I can talk.

"Mark broke up with me."

"Oh yeah, I heard you got dumped." I glared at him. "Broken up with."

"Yeah. After two years!" Thanks a lot Logan, for making me cry again, after I thought my tears were gone.

"Why'd he dump…" More dagger glares. "Break up with you.

"Cause he fell for Brooke Margollin." I said, angry.

"Oh, she's hot." Logan said, not thinking, showing his jerk side again. I kept giving him these glares like daggers, but he was not understanding the signal. So I repeated the action, and gave him another glare. "Hot-ish." Nice save, Logan. I rolled my eyes, ignoring him.

"I guess I can't be mad at Mark." I said, realizing that complaining about him wasn't going to fix anything.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think Mark's an idiot." Logan said. I already knew Logan hated Mark. He reminded us of that practically every day.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you hate him." I turned my head away, not wanting to deal with Logan.

"I don't hate him. I mean, he's an idiot for breaking up with you." I was shocked to hear those words come out of Logan's mouth. The normally conceited jerk was, for once, actually acting like a decent, caring, human being.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, wondering what prompted him to say what he just did.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I mean, Look. We all know you're weird." I rolled my eyes. That is definitely something he would do. Act all caring and sensitive for once, and then bam! When you least expect it, he throws out something like that. "But you're smart, you're pretty, and you're kinda fun."

"Thanks." I said, rolling my eyes again, with practically no emotion showing.

"Sure. And uh, why are you dressed like that?" I should have seen that coming. Of course I was going to be asked that. It would be stupid to assume that he wouldn't notice.

"I was trying to compete with Brooke." I said, the emotions slowly, but surely coming back to my brain. I realized how stupid I was to compete with her. It did absolutely nothing. No good came out of the entire act, so the whole thing was stupid and pointless.

"Well, don't." Logan said, looking at my eyes. He took my glasses from where they were sitting on my bag, and he placed them on my face, where they belonged. "Hey, there's Quinn." I smiled very slightly as this, and it was a bit forced. But against it all, it was still a smile. That was surely a good sign. When Logan had placed my glasses upon my face, he moved closer by a few miniscule inches.

Totally unexpected, he started leaning forward. To my surprise, so did I. Our faces were inches away, and his hand was placed on my cheek. He and I closed the gap and our lips simultaneously met. He was kissing me. Never had it ever occurred to me that I would one day be kissing Logan Reese. I would have laughed in the face of anyone who suggested it. Now that it was happening though; as he was kissing me, I realized it actually wasn't so bad. In the years I had known Logan, he had always been the obnoxious jerk. It was a given. I also realized that as time passed, he got better. During my first year at PCA, he was the biggest, most sexist jerk I had ever met. But as I was here longer, he made friends, girl friends, and learned to trust people. In him learning to trust people, in exchange, people began to trust him back. We were somewhat of friends now. Out of all the people in our friend group, the two of us were the two who were the least of friends, but I could still kind of count on him, even though it was highly possible he would mess something up. A good thing though; we didn't absolutely hate each other anymore.

We then heard Zoey and Michael yelling, and we heard a cantering horse, and immediately split apart. What on earth were the two of them doing, riding on a horse?

"Weirdest day ever." Logan said, separating the words. He had a look of confusion on his face, and truer words could not have been said.

"Uh huh." I responded, only able to nod at that point. I could not believe what just happened. It was insane and I couldn't have agreed more. We slid to opposite ends of the bench, and from there it was all awkward. We gave each other looks, which translated into words that could not have been far from "What just happened?" Man, was this going to get awkward.

* * *

Oops, almost forgot. Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters of Zoey 101, or the plot. I also do not own Taylor Swifts song, I Heart Question Mark. Thank you.

A/N: Bold: Song Lyrics. In case you haven't read my latest update, this is a song inspired fic of the song, I Heart Question Mark by Taylor Swift, reflecting on Quinn's view of her and Mark's breakup, and her getogether with Logan. Inspired youtube video can be found here: .com/watch?v=SmjsMLBP6wc. This is my favorite song, and I thought it fit perfectly with this. So I hoped you enjoyed, and I will get the remaining 5 or 6 chapters up as soon as possible. Love ya'll so much. Digital kisses for you all- xoxo

xoxo

~Sophie


	2. Walkathon

_**Crazy huge amounts of dialogue in here that I DO NOT OWN. (Disclaimer) No, I do not own any part of Zoey 101. Not the characters, not the plot, etc... It belongs to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. Ok, so this chapter is the Season 4 episode: Walkathon. The Logan and Quinn moments, with Quinn's thoughts added in, with my own little thoughts at the very end. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It had been about a week since the entire Logan scenario began, and believe it or not, things had actually began to go uphill since that. It was extremely strange though. Who would of thought that Logan and I would be hiding away from everyone, behind a solid wall, enjoying the company of each other.

"I swear, you have the prettiest eyes." Logan said, with a soft voice.

"Oh, you have the cutest nose." I said in a voice just as endearing.

"I know."

"Eskimo kiss." I suggested, and we both went along with that thought. This was so odd. All of a sudden, Logan paused.

"What?"

"Uh. Nothing, nothing." he responded.

"Then why'd you stop?" He still didn't answer. "Tell me." I urged.

"Come on, this is just insane." he finally said. I was confused.

"Why? Lots of guys and girls rub noses together." I said, not exactly sure what he was getting at.

"I mean, you and me. This."

"Oh." I said, finally understanding what the problem was. "Yeah."

"It's just wrong."

"So wrong." I said, nodding. "This can't happen anymore."

"Let's just move on and pretend none of this you and me stuff never happened."

"I'm so on board with that." It was kind of sad, but I knew it had to be done. I knew it wouldn't last because everything about this was all wrong. My phone rang and I checked the time. I had to get to my AP Chemistry class.

"I gotta get to class." I said kind of solemnly, sorry I had to let him go.

"Me too." he said, sensing the same dilemma. The same tone was in his voice as well. We both started shifting and gathering our backpacks, but Logan paused first. "One more Eskimo kiss?"

"Okay!" I said happily, before his nose grazed against mine. I needed to remember this because soon it would be time to say goodbye.

* * *

We were at it again. Logan and me were sitting cross legged in the grass, behind a wall and surrounded by various palm trees and bushes, and we were softly kissing each other. I knew we shouldn't of been doing this, but I could not help it, and by the looks of things, neither could he. My lips were pressed firmly against his, and at the moment, I was the happiest person in the world with my hand placed on the side of his face.

"Okay, obviously we're not doing a very good job at stopping this." I said after breaking the kiss. It was true. We had promised each other a few days ago that we would end this thing we had together, but it was obviously not working. For the past three days, we had met up several times to do just this. Whether it was Eskimo kissing behind a bush or legitimate kissing behind a wall, it was obvious that we were breaking our promise to each other over and over again.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I want to stop." Logan said suggestively, one eyebrow raised. If he really meant it, I supposed that there was only one thing the two of us could do without causing emotional pain to ourselves.

"Well, if neither of us wants to stop this then, I guess," I suggested.

"We're dating." Logan said, questioning me.

"Sorta." I said. I was shocked, but I was thrilled at the thought of it. Logan and I dating.

"Wow." he said, and I figured he was thinking the same thing I was. The pure shock and thrill of us dating each other. I would of never thought this before. "Yeah." I agreed. I looked at him and saw that he was in a state of thinking. "What are you thinking?" I asked. I wanted to know what was on his mind.

"I'm not thinking anything." he lied. And I could tell he lied by how fast he answered. Logan never answered any question that quickly unless he was lying and improvising.

"Yes you are." I demanded. He was going to tell me. I would make him.

"Quinn." he whined. "You're thinking something and I want to know what it is." I said, using the most flirty voice that I had, hoping that at least that would work.

"Let it go." he said, trying to get me to stop. I wouldn't budge the topic though. When I wanted something, I wanted it.

"No telling, no kissing." I said, knowing for sure this would work. Logan had a look of pure pain on his face, as if not kissing me caused him literal pain. "Tell me!" I said.

"Alright!" he finally gave in. "I'm embarrassed to be dating you."

"Really?" I asked, not believing his words.

"Yes. I can't believe you made me say it." he sounded disappointed that I had forced him to say such words.

"I'm thrilled you said it."

"Huh?" He was confused.

"I'm embarrassed to be dating you too!" I blurted out.

"Seriously?" He asked, sounding super excited.

"Super embarrassed! If anyone found out, I'd die!"

"I know how you feel!" We both had looks of shock on our faces, amazed to find out that we were both thinking the exact same thing. We were embarrassed to be dating each other, but we were going to do it anyways. But it would be super important that it stay a secret. We could not risk the torture both of us would risk if anyone found out. Quinn Pensky. Straight A student, science virtuoso and likely to become valedictorian. Logan Reese. Varsity athlete, campus jerk, and would be most likely voted as biggest flirt. We were incompatible. But somehow, that's what made it work. So, as we knew the consequences, torture, and teasing that would come along with any single person finding out, we would have to do it. Date in secret. We both knew that it would be extremely difficult, but we could do it.

"Awww!" We said, giving each other a long hug. We were both so glad that we could finally admit it to ourselves.

"Hey, hey! Is that Logan? " Michael's voice could be heard. Quickly, I got out a book from my backpack and pretended to be studying, hoping that would take Michael's focus off of the obvious. "Boo!" he yelled lightly.

"Oh." I said,

"Hey, dude." Logan said, greeting our friend.

"Hi. Michael. " I said, knowing it was right to give him a proper greeting.

"So. What's going on here?" Michael asked, seeing us together.

"Why do you ask?" Logan asked quickly. Here we are again with the lies. He sucks under pressure.

"What did you see?" Obviously so do I. I was becoming more and more like him every day. Now I suck at lying, improvising, or doing anything when I am under pressure, like I was right now, trying to keep our secret a secret. Logan gave me a look, probably implying that I should be more careful with what I say. "I mean, nothing." I awkwardly looked around for a few moments, to take the focus off of my mistake.

"What do you want?" Logan asked, obviously wanting Michael to leave just as much as I did. Michael was our friend, but we didn't want him to suspect anything, since he saw the two of us alone together. I wasn't sure how much he saw.

"To know if you guys have seen my clackers?" He asked cheerily.

"Excuse me?" What was he talking about?

"It's a toy he loves. Me and James hate them." Logan explained before Michael could get more excited and prattle about how great his toy was.

"You hate when I'm happy." Michael said, acting offended, when I knew he really wasn't affected all that much. Logan smirked his signature smirk that we had all seen endless times. Point taken.

"Well, we haven't seen your clack-ems" I said, annoyed, even though I didn't have much of a right to be annoyed with Michael. I just somewhat wished he would leave.

"ClackERs. Not ums." Wow. He was upset that I got the name wrong.

"We haven't seen your clackers." I said, exaggerating the last syllable. "Bye." Logan said.

"Well." Michael said when he left, sounding very put off by our reactions to his quest to find his clackers.

"Do you think he saw us embracing?" I asked, sounding very worried once Michael left. I needed to know how much he saw. We couldn't risk not knowing.

"We were only hugging." Logan said defensively. I should have known not to use large vocabulary words around him.

"That's what embracing means." I said with demand in my voice. "See why I'm embarrassed to date you?" I asked, touching his arm softly.

"But he better not have seen us." Logan said seriously. And he had the right to be serious. This would be a problem. "Michael cannot keep a secret. If he knows, everybody will know." "He better not know." I replied, just as serious as Logan now.

* * *

"There's Michael with James." I said.

"You sure we should do this?" he asked. Of course we did.

"We have to!" I demanded.

"Maybe Michael didn't even see us embarking." he suggested.

"Embracing." I corrected. "And what if he did see us? Do you want to risk people finding out we're dating?" I asked, thinking that this would get him to give in. It did.

"No way."

"Me either. And the more we act like we hate each other in front of him, the more likely he'll think everything's normal." I urged him forward and I followed behind him, but not directly. We needed to look like we came from separate directions and not together.

"Hey James. Michael." I said cheerily, walking up to their table. I got responses of hey and what's up.

"What's up guys?" Logan said, sitting in my preferred spot.

"Ugh. Will you sit somewhere else?" I complained.

"Why don't you?"

"What's the problem?" James asked.

"He called me science nerd." I said, a very annoyed look on my face, and in my voice.

"Cause you are a science nerd." Logan said in his voice he used to use when insulting people. I realized he insulted a lot less now than he used to. I'm not sure what happened, but all of us were really relieved that his insulting sprees had gone down by a landslide.

"Better than being a vacuous cretin." There. That would convince them. Using words that Logan didn't know always riled him up, even if this was just pretend.

"I've never even used a vacuum! That's girl work."

"Your just upset because you're not a smart as a vacuum." I responded.

"This is fun!" Michael said, laughing. "What do you guys think of the word bicycle?"

"Oh my God." James muttered, getting up to leave. He was getting fed up by us. I blamed it on Logan.

"See, you made James leave!" I yelled at him.

"Why don't you leave?" he asked.

"Why should I leave? I was here first!"

"No you weren't! We got here at the same time." For the first time in my life, I think I just heard Logan using logic. "Well, if you were a gentleman, you would leave." I said, giving out a hint. "Yeah, well. If you were a gentleman, you would leave!" Logan said, not realizing how stupid his comeback sounded.

" I can't be a gentleman, I'm a girl you ninny!"

"Hey! I've never babysat kids in my life." "Hey hey hey hey hey hey! Cheese and rice!" Michael interrupted our arguing. We were on a roll too. "You guys sound like an old married couple." Couple? Oh no. I had a feeling that the rest of this conversation wasn't going to go down very well.

"Couple?" Logan asked, with the same reaction as I.

"Why would we sound like a couple? We don't sound like a couple. We hate each other. We couldn't be further from a couple." I knew it was going to go downhill. We both sucked at lying when we were talking about the secret. Anything else, we could lie fine about.

"I gotta go." he said, getting up and starting to walk away.

"Me too. I hate you!" I said, getting up from the table as well.

"I hate you more!" he yelled, walking in the opposite direction. We went around opposite ways, and met up again. "Well, that didn't work at all." he said, stating the obvious.

"Nope." "You think he knows we're dating?"

"He might, which is really bad." I said. This conversation didn't go well. We were in trouble.

"Yah." he said seriously. He then changed the course of topic to something I liked a bit more. "Wanna go make out?"

"Absolutely." I said, grabbing some breath spray out of my backpack and spraying it in my mouth. I offered some to Logan and he accepted with no hesitation before we ran off to one of our hiding spots.

* * *

"Quinn." Logan whispered.

"Come on!" I urged. We were in the hallway leading to the boys dorm room. We had to find out if Michael knew about the two of us.

"This is a bad idea." I agreed with him, but I didn't tell him that. Bad idea or not, it was important that we find out whether or not Michael knew.

"We have to find out if Michael knows." I insisted.

"Well, he's sure gonna know when we ask him if he knows."

"At least then we can beg him to keep our secret." Some boy we didn't know slowly passes us, so I have to change my words for the sake of our relationship. "We can't have anyone at PCA finding out that I hate your guts!"

"You witch." Logan said, as the boy hadn't completely come out of view yet.

"Nice." I complimented him on his improvised insult once the boy was gone.

"You too." he said with a smile.

"Well, come on!" "Hey." I said to Michael.

"Hi." Logan said.

"Do you know?" I finally asked after long moments of silence.

"Know what?" Michael said, completely oblivious to what I was about to do.

"Do you know?" I asked again. "About us? Do you?" Logan added in.

"Oh! Do I know? About you two? Like, do I know why you have been sneaking around getting together, getting real quiet when I come around? I know. I have no idea what's going on." Wow. I should have known Michael would respond in some sort of twisted psychology.

"It's not funny!" Logan said, taking away Michael's clackers when he started to play with them.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?"

"That me and Quinn are dating." Logan said.

"Please keep it a secret." I pleaded.

"Dating? You two?" He started hysterically laughing. He didn't believe us.

"It's not funny!" I demanded.

"Man, you guys crack me up. Like I am supposed to believe you two are dating. Nice try. I know you guys are planning a surprise birthday party for me. You just make sure it's the best party ever, and I'll pretend I never knew a thing." he said, laughing between sentences. Logan and I just looked at each other. So now we had to make Michael's surprise party. And we had to make the best party in the world so he would forget that this fiasco ever happened.

"You two, dating? Yeah, that could happen." he said as he left the room. We were in for a whole lot of trouble, but I didn't care much. He didn't know about us, and Logan and I were as inseparable as ever. We had just worked together, despite our recent disagreements, and attempted to convince each other of the horrors of people finding out our secret. Michael did not know, and neither did anyone else. James was less oblivious than Michael, so we were a bit more worried about his knowing. It would be important that we were much more careful with what we said around him.

Right now however, neither of us were worried. We could just enjoy each other. Logan closed his door, and pulled me close for a quick kiss.

"Someone could come in!" I whispered, ending the kiss much quicker than either of us would have liked. "And see us."

"No one's going to come in in the next minute. Michael just went somewhere with his clackers, and James just texted me saying that he will come and play basketball with the guys in half an hour, after his date with Zoey. So don't worry." Logan said, attempting to calm me. It sort of worked.

"Fine." I said, giving into his attempts after he snaked his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck. "But we still should be careful." I kissed him this time, making the next few seconds fabulous.

"One more time?" Logan asked, retrieving oxygen while I answered.

"Okay. One more." I gave in one last time for the day, and closed my eyes as he kissed me again.

"I hate this." I said darkly, my arms still tightly wound around him. "Hiding, keeping secrets."

"Yes, me too. But I am not ready to face torture from everyone at PCA. Are you ready for that?"

"Definitely not." I said. No, we were not ready for people to know. But we were happy. The time would come when we would tell people, and then we would be ready to face whatever people throw at us. For now however, we were happy, and that was all that really mattered.

* * *

_**Once again, I do not own any of this. **_

**_Hope you enjoyed! _**

**_xoxo_**

**_~Sophie_**


	3. Vince Blake Is Back

We were eating lunch like any normal day, and Lola and Logan were arguing; also a daily occurrence. They were worse than Logan and I used to be, but we are so over that now. Sure, we have our occasional disagreements, but otherwise, we are just your typical, average couple. Actually, that's a lie. We really couldn't be further from an average couple. We are the most unexpectedly matched people I had ever seen, and we were still dating in secret. Yes, our secret was safe, and had been for a while, and no one has even suspected a thing. Not until today. I'm not sure exactly if anyone realizes the reasoning behind it, but I am almost positive that my friends can tell that something weird is going on. I normally keep up with the secret pretty well, but I was just being careless. I was being defensive, and so I didn't think before I spoke. It was a simple mistake that anyone could have made.

So, as I began, we were eating lunch. Logan and Lola were arguing, and I could tell Logan was getting irritated. Lola make a witty comment, and it drove him to the edge to keep arguing; it was just something he did. Lola made yet another witty insult, and that's what led to my slip up.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted at her, not thinking about what I had just done. I defended Logan out of instinct, knowing Lola was beginning to push him to his limit with annoyance, and just by being her. Logan gave me a look directly after I carelessly spoke; it was a look of warning, warning me to not give us away.

"Why are you defending Logan?" Zoey asked, trying to figure out why I, of all people, would want to defend the jerk named Logan Reese. Zoey was observant, and I should of expected some reaction from her of all people, but I didn't. Which is why my slip happened.

"I'm not." I lied, but very unconvincingly. I compromised with myself by just ending this conversation. I wouldn't have to lie anymore, but I wouldn't have to tell anyone anything either. It was a win-win situation. "Stupid Logan." I said, putting a potato chip in my mouth. Of course then Logan decides to smile at me, and of course I involuntarily smile back at him, and secretly wish no one noticed our small exchange. My most recent statement now came into effect. I was right for saying Stupid Logan. Stupid Logan for making me smile by just looking at me; making me breathless with a grin; making me forget what I was angry or worried about with something as simple as a kiss or a hug. Yes, I believe I was correct. Stupid , stupid Logan.

I am furious- incredibly furious. I cannot believe Dean Rivers allowed Vince Blake back into this school after expelling him. He said Vince changed, but I doubt that could happen. He was expelled, and that means for good. As in, he should not be allowed back into PCA because he was expelled for a reason. He beat up three of my best (and to be honest, only) guy friends. Zoey, Lola, James, Michael, Logan, and I all had a heated conversation about how furious we were for this offense. This also reminds me of another little slip-up we accidentally got ourselves into. In my defense, it was Logan's fault this time, and not mine, so now we were technically even.

We were trying to explain to James why we were so mad that Vince Blake was back at school, and now the guys were questioning us on how we explained this problem to Dean Rivers.

"Did you remind him that he beat up me, Michael, and Chase?" Logan angrily asked us.

"And DelFiggelo." Michael said, reminding us that he had gotten beaten up as well.

"Well, Mark probably deserved it." I admitted in an emotionless voice. I made it sound like I didn't care that Mark had gotten injured as well. I did care, but I still hadn't forgotten about the Mark drama. Yes, I was sure I was finally over him, but there was still tension on the subject, and there probably always would be. In truth, Mark probably did deserve to get beaten up. He was smart, but he didn't have much common sense. And in total honesty, offending and insulting a varsity football player was a really bad idea when you are not strong in the athletics department.

"But he was your boyfriend." Lola said, not understanding my dislike on the subject. Then again, she didn't know much of the background behind it then, and what was going on now. She probably didn't understand Mark's lack of common sense (well, she did know that he had practically zero common sense), leading him right on a direct path of pain.

"He's not anymore!" Logan said, suddenly sounding extremely possessive. I gave him a look of warning. It was sweet, and I think I heard a bit of jealousy in that statement. Was Logan jealous of someone who broke up with me? I repeat, it was sweet that he was reminding me that I was dating him. Obviously I knew that, and Logan was really laying it on the line right there.

"Well, he's not." Logan said, shrugging, covering up his slip as smoothly as possible while stating a factual statement. Michael gave Logan a weird look, and Logan just shrugged it off and tried to act nonchalant.

Could Logan be jealous? I didn't think it was even possible for Logan Reese, the guy who has everything, to be jealous of anyone. Especially Mark. Didn't Logan understand that I don't want Mark anymore? I was dating Logan for a reason. I knew I was dating Logan for more than just publicity. In fact, we were dating in secret so we didn't get publicity, for that was the last thing we wanted. So obviously, there was more to it than that.

"Logan, I need to talk to you." I said, grabbing him by the arm; but not before I checked our surroundings to make sure we weren't around anyone who would think our actions were suspicious. I brought him around until we were behind a wall; one of our usual hiding spots.

"What?" he shouted, sounding extremely annoyed. I hadn't even done anything yet.

"Well, if you're mad, I'm not going to tell you." Both our backs were pressed against the wall we were leaning against. He turned towards me, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry." he said, grabbing one of my hands. "I'm just really mad about this whole Vince Blake thing. Anyways, what is it you wanted to say?" he asked, directing his full attention towards me.

"Are you jealous?"

"Am I what? What are you talking about?" He looked seriously confused.

"I wanted to ask you the other night, but everyone else was there too so I obviously couldn't." Logan just lightly shook his head, completely lost. "Well, I said that Mark probably deserved getting beaten up by Vince, and Lola then said he was my boyfriend. You then shouted that he isn't anymore, and you sounded really defensive."

"Your point?" Logan asked, clueless.

" I was just wondering if you were jealous…of Mark and me."

"Me, jealous? Pssh. I don't know what you are talking about." Logan unconvincingly lied.

"Oh my God. You are jealous." I said, a theoretical light bulb turning on inside of my head.

"No, I'm not." Logan argued. "Why would I be jealous?"

"This makes so much sense now!" I said, giddy with excitement.

"What does?" Logan asked, annoyed that I wasn't answering any of his questions.

"The fact that you are jealous of what Mark and I used to be. I mean, why else would you point out the fact that I am no longer dating Mark?"

"Uh, because I wanted to make it clear to everyone that he is not your boyfriend."

"They already know that." I said confidently, sure that I was going to win this argument.

"Well, also…" Logan began.

"Also what?" I asked, knowing he was clearly improvising right about now, and trying to come up with something.

"Also…Oh! James and Michael didn't know that. Hah!"

"Actually, they did. Zoey told James, and Lola told Lisa who told Michael. Just admit it already. It's okay to be jealous." I teased.

"Ok. Fine. I was jealous of you and Mark. You two were together for a long time, and we have nothing. Happy?" Logan sighed, giving up.

"Actually, no." I said.

"No? Seriously? So what was the point of that?" Logan asked, very put off. I annoyed him on purpose so he would stop lying. It worked every time like a charm.

"No! I mean, I wasn't happy to hear that because you have no reason to be jealous. I am dating you for a reason you know."

"You are?" he asked. Logan was such an idiot sometimes.

"Yes!" I sighed, reaching to grab another one of his hands. "Obviously I'm not dating you just so everyone knows I'm dating you.

"No one knows." he said factually.

"Exactly. And also, I obviously do not like Mark anymore. I like you. If I still liked Mark, would I be doing this?" I asked, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Well, I am incredibly charming and good looking, so it is a possibility." he pondered. He still had a huge ego. Of course he would not answer that question correctly.

"Shut up. Of course not you idiot." I said sweetly as our lips were inches away. "But I'm not pulling back now, am I?"

"Nope." Logan said quickly before closing the distance, pulling me the short distance it took for our lips to meet. I smiled into this kiss. Kissing Mark was nothing like this. Not even close. This was so much better.

* * *

_**A/N: I apologize. Extremely long delay. Busy, busy, busy. Will probably be awhile until I update, because I have to get the dialogue from the next episode, type it, add thoughts, and all that jazz. Fun, fun. Plus I have final exams coming up in a few weeks, and a musical production a week after that, so I am going to have no time. I was actually typing this when I was supposed to be doing biology homework. Procrasination, I know. I'm the queen of procrastination. **_

**_Anyways, I hoped you liked it. And smile, summer is almost here. 16 school days left for me, and 29 days until my 16th birthday. :) Yay. _**

**_~Sophie_**


	4. Dinner for Two Many

"How romantic is this?" Logan asked me, the music playing softly, and his arms were still wound gently around my waist. I would agree with him, except there was just one little problem. Sure, the music was nice, and so was the rose and the entire context of this, but we were dancing in a janitors closet. When I think of romantic, a closet full of fumes is not the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Well…" I tried to figure out a way to say this nicely. I didn't want to be mean, but I needed to let him know this wasn't my ideal date.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. I turned away briefly to turn on the light, and I then returned my arms around his neck in their original position. He turned off the music with the remote, and we turned to the reality of things.

"We're dancing in a janitors closet." I reminded him.

"I brought you a flower." Logan said, showing me the wilting plant in its thin vase.

"Yeah, and it's dying from bleach fumes in here." I said apologetically.

"Yeah." he said, realizing that I was correct.

"I just hate that we have to keep sneaking around like this." I admitted.

"Do you want everyone to find out that we're dating?" Logan countered. "Do you know how much abuse we'd both get?" Yes, I understood. I've brought it up multiple times, as has he. I was fine with hiding this, but I was sick of having limited time. I was tired of all these little encounters because we would always get interrupted.

"Yes, I realize why we're slow dancing in a janitors closet with nauseous fumes and a dead flower. I'm just saying that it would be nice if we could go out on a real date. Once."

"Hey, I've got an idea." Here we go.

"Oh dear." I was a bit worried. All of the ideas Logan has had since I've met him have been risky, sketchy, and occasionally dangerous. I didn't know what to expect this time.

"It's a good one." he promised.

"Tell me gently." I said, trying not to set my standards too low.

"You know that restaurant where Coco worked? The really expensive one?"

"Yeah, Vacarro." I said, nodding.

"It's only half a mile up PCH." I was shocked.

"You'd take me there for dinner?" I asked, surprised and very, very pleased.

"Well, sure." Logan said, shrugging him shoulders lightly. "It's quiet, romantic, and nobody else at PCA can afford to eat there." he finished.

"That sounds fantastic." I said softly. I wanted to kiss him so much right about now. I wanted to pull his face to mine and kiss him right on the lips. I'm not even sure why I didn't go through with my desired action. I just knew that I was playing it cool, and pretended like this all didn't affect me as much as it really did.

"Cool." he said. Both of us just smiled. We were finally going to be able to go out on a proper date; nice food and environment. And like Logan said, no one else would be able to afford that place, which was a very big plus for us. No people we knew meant there was no chance that our secret would be blown.

"Maybe we should get out of here." I suggested after taking another look at the now dead flower. These fumes could not be healthy if they killed a flower in a time frame of 10 minutes. Logan opened the door and I slipped out carefully, and he followed a few moments behind me, being careful to make sure there was no one around.

* * *

"How are you liking the lobster?" Logan asked me. We were sitting at a nice table at Vacarro, and this was amazing. I had never been anywhere like this before. Sure, I'd been to nice restaurants before, but nothing like this. Even better, my first date was at a restaurant that cost 75 percent of the average persons savings. I didn't even know what to say to describe this place.

"It's fantastic. But did you need to order five of them? Aren't they like 100 dollars apiece?" Yeah, it was expensive. I mean, who spends 500 dollars on lobsters?

"So? Who cares" he responded. I just laughed again.

"You're so funny. Must be fun having a rich father." That was one of the good things that came out of a rich kid. Expensive, nice dates. I'm not saying, at any level, that that was why we were dating. But it is a plus.

"Yeah, well." he paused, looking intently over to his left. He then got up out of his chair and underneath the table. What was he doing?

"What's wrong? Did you drop a claw?" I asked, ducking my head to search the underside of the table.

"Don't look down here." he said. Okay, what was the deal?

"What's going on?" I asked in a whisper. This was weird.

"Look to your right." he informed me. I turned my head and now understood exactly.

"Zoey and James are here." I whispered angrily.

"I know. Why do you think I'm under the table?" he asked me.

"They're going to see us and know we're dating." This made me kind of mad. The one time we go out on a proper date, two people who don't know we are dating have to come, and ruin our night. It was going so great too.

"No. I'll stay under here. Just pretend you're eating alone."

"Five lobsters?" He has got to be kidding me. No one comes to Vacarro just to get lobsters. And anyways, who would believe that I had 500 dollars to spend on an oversized dinner?

He looked at me desperately. I guess I really didn't have a choice. Zoey and James walked over and I put my hand on my head, wishing more than anything that they wouldn't see me and this wouldn't even be a problem.

"Quinn?" Zoey asked, probably surprised to see me here. Well then again, who wouldn't be. I mean, who goes to Vaccarro alone?

"Hello!" I said, acting surprised to see them here. James responded with an awkward hello. They asked me what I was doing here, and it was all improvisation from here on out. I told them I was craving lobster because it was the only thing I could think of.

We talked awkwardly for a few moments. There was no way this could not be awkward. I mean come on. I was supposed to be on a date, but then Zoey arrives with her date, and because of that I can no longer be on my date because nobody knows that we are dating. It's complicated. Logan slipped me a napkin and I opened it up to see what he had written on it. It said to go to the ladies room and take my phone with me. That was simple enough. I told Zoey and James that I was going to use the bathroom, and so I exited the awkward situation.

I paced back and forth, tired of waiting for him to call me. Sure, it had only been a few minutes, but this needed to be taken care of quickly.

"Hey." I said when my phone finally rang.

"You have got to get me out from under this table." Logan said, in all whispers. He was whispering because he was currently hiding underneath the very table where James and Zoey were right now. So unless he wanted to be found, he had to speak very quietly.

"But if Zoey and James see you, they're going to know we're dating." I said.

"Listen." he said, convincing me. "Just create a commotion, then I'll sneak out and they'll never even know I was here."

"Okay. Uhh.." I needed to think of something. I looked at my watch. That gave me an idea. "Give me two minutes." The person who led us to the table walked out of a stall. That wouldn't be so weird if it weren't for the fact that he was a man. A man who was using the girl's bathroom. I looked at him oddly, trying to figure out what he was doing. There was a men's bath room.

"The men's room doesn't have lollipops." he said, and with that he took a lollipop out of the bowl sitting on the counter and popped it into his mouth.

I arrived back at the table, and asked the couple what they were going to order, in order to distract them. They got talking, and I adjusted everything on my watch. Once everything was all set, I zapped the waiter walking by us, and he dropped his tray with a crash. On that signal, Logan began crawling out from underneath the table. Then the unthinkable happened. His phone rang. It wouldn't have been a problem if it was just a normal tone, but Logan had a song as his ringtone, which we all knew was his. I tried to convince them otherwise, but it didn't work once they saw him on the floor. I knew this was going to end in disaster. I suggested he sit with us, since he was already here. Both of us did a horrible job of lying, but Zoey and James believed it.

I looked over to my side again to see Michael and Lola coming over cheerily. This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

That day had definitely ended in disaster. First with the whole Zoey and James ordeal, and then Michael and Lola came and crashed our little party some more. To top the whole thing off, Coco was there in disguise on a date with Carl, and then the employees saw her and remembered that she had been banned from coming here. We of course, being the nice people we are, backed her up, and in turn, we all got kicked out. This brings us back to my current feeling of gloom. When the others were around, I pretended like this all didn't bother me because I didn't want to worry anyone. Plus, I wouldn't be able to truthfully tell them what was wrong without practically ruining my entire life.

Logan came and sat next to me on the couch in the lounge area. At least things like this didn't look suspicious anymore because people knew that we were friends. That wasn't a secret. And plus, there was barely even anyone in here. Everyone else was at lunch, but I really wasn't all that hungry right now. Apparently Logan wasn't either.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I said, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. I should have known not to lie, for Logan would know if I was lying without even trying. That is just how he is.

"Right." he said sarcastically. "Nothing is up. Because people normally just sit around and mope on a couch when nothings wrong."

"Please cut the sarcasm." I said.

"Seriously though, what's up? You've been acting wack all day."

"Really, it's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah, it is." Logan argued. "You've been all, I don't know, out of it all day. This is a big deal." I didn't want to worry people. That was my problem. I've never been exactly great at telling people how I felt because I didn't want to worry them. Sure, they wanted to help me, but I didn't feel great when they were dealing with my problems while they had plenty of their own things to deal with. I knew though, that Logan was going to force an answer out of me eventually, so I might as well get it over with.

"Fine. I'm just kind of upset because of that whole date fiasco. I mean, it was supposed to go all great, and then bam! It just kept getting worse and worse. First because of Zoey and James, but I don't really blame them. Zoey was super upset about it too. And I am obviously friends with Lola and Michael, but I wasn't really loving their company. I'm not upset at anyone, just at the situation. Do you see where I'm coming from here?" I asked, finally getting the venting out of my system.

"Yeah, I see what you're saying. I'm upset about it too. Do you really think I planned to be hiding under a table on the first date? To tell you the truth, that really sucked for me too." I just nodded. I wished there was a way we could make it up to each other.

"Can we maybe try again?"

"What, go to Vacarro and watch the whole thing happen again? Because face it. We are never going to be able to go anywhere alone. " Logan said seriously.

"No. I actually had something else in mind." Before Logan even had a chance to respond I had started explaining. "Do you remember the beach we all went to during my first year; the one like 50 miles away because you sent us in the wrong direction?"

"How could I forget? Everyone hated me for like, three days." He complained.

"That's beside the point. I mean, we could go there sometime. No one ever does, so that means we could be alone." We both pondered this for a moment. Logan nodded.

"That could work. You free Saturday?" I mumbled a yes. "Great, so it's a deal." Logan looked around quickly, making sure no one was looking at us. The few that were in the room still were engrossed in their conversations, so we were clear. Logan kissed me on the forehead and in whispers, told me he would meet me behind our wall at two thirty.

This was fantastic. I wasn't feeling so bad anymore. Maybe my day hadn't started out great, but with about five minutes of planning, my day flipped around completely. This could be fun.

* * *

**_A/N: So there you go. A long awaited update. I was mostly finished for awhile, but I just thought of and typed the added scene in today. But it is officially summer (no school!), and I will have more time. Yay! The next chapter isn't going to be an episode, but of the beach scene. It will take a little longer because I have to actually think of a plot. (Gasp!). So anyways, I hope you enjoyed._**

**_~Sophie_**


End file.
